Cellphone
by mugglelover27
Summary: Hook gets a cellphone. Captain Swan. Pure fluff. Spoiler free. Set at any point in 3B.


**A/N**_: Hello there, lovelies! Kat here with my first Captain Swan fic. Thought I would post this before tonight's new episode. This little fic mainly spawned from BTS pics of Colin walking around in full costume with his cellphone out. So I thought, "What if they got Hook a cellphone." And this happened. _

_Enjoy!_

Cellphone

"What the bloody hell is this?" He snarled, turning the small black box over in his hand.

"It's a cellphone." Emma explained. "It's so we can call each other in emergencies. Also, so I can find you when you decide to be MIA." She mumbled the last part under her breath in an exasperated tone. Too many times had she gone to the docks expecting to find him looking longingly out to sea only to discover that not even Smee knew where the captain was.

"What do I do with it?" He looked across the booth at her from his seat at Granny's, a confused look on his face.

"Here." She grabbed the phone from his hand. It was a simple flip phone; nothing fancy. She knew it would be best not to overwhelm him with too much newfangled technology. "I already put my number on speed dial, so all you have to do is push 1 and this green button and..." She dug her own phone out of her pocket as it began to ring and showed it to him. On the screen were the name Hook and a picture of a large-nosed, mustachioed cartoon character with a red hat and too much hair. "See? It says you're calling. Now I just answer." She handed him back the flip phone as she answered the call. "I know you've seen me talk on the phone before, so this shouldn't need explaining." She held the phone to her ear as he did the same.

"Why does yours look so different?" He inquired.

"Because mine does way more than just make calls." She hung up the phone, leaned across the table and flipped his shut. He looked at her curiously. She knew that look. "You are not getting one. Be happy you have a phone at all." He continued to give her his expectant, puppy dog eyes. "No." she chuckled slightly. "It's too complex and… difficult. Especially for a guy with only one hand."

"I'm used to doing difficult tasks with only one hand, love." He smirked, tongue behind his teeth.

Emma shook her head. "We'll just stick to the flip phone for now. It's just for emergencies."

* * *

Emma sat in front of the television in her place at Granny's. Henry was over at Mary-Margaret and David's. He had taken a liking to them recently and Emma wasn't going to deny him time with his grandparents, though, to him, they were just friends of his mother. However, without him around, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. There was nothing on TV and not much to do in this tiny town with a witch on the loose.

That deep loneliness of night began to sink in. She knew she shouldn't feel so lonely and should instead be glad to finally have an evening to herself. But this was the type of loneliness she couldn't fight. It was irrational and all-consuming.

Slowly her thoughts drifted to a certain pirate and she found herself wondering what he was doing. Probably staring out at the sea.

Before she could think about what she was doing she grabbed her phone and called him. It was somewhat thrilling to be able to call a pirate on a cellphone. The phone rang once… twice… she let it ring until it went to the generic voicemail message and then she hung up. He must have forgotten to take it with him.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door and the sound of someone frantically trying to turn the door handle. She stood and, grabbing her gun off the table, slowly made her way to the door. Gun at the ready, she turned the doorknob and let the door swing open. The figure on the opposite side of the door jumped back at the sight of the weapon.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" Hook exclaimed. He then took a sweeping glance at the room behind her. "Are you not in trouble, then?"

"Trouble? Why would you think I was in trouble?" She asked, lowering the gun.

"That contraption you gave me started to ring and it had your name on it. You said it was for emergencies, so I assumed you were in need of…" his eyebrows raised as he took in the sight of her standing there in her nightgown, "assistance."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You were supposed to answer the phone."

"Ah… Then there is no emergency?"

"No."

"You merely wanted to talk to me?" he inquired, sauntering closer to her, eyebrow raised.

"I was just…" she searched for words. "Testing your phone using abilities." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I see." He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Then I shall take my leave."

Emma shut the door as he left. Moments later her phone began to buzz with the familiar "A Pirate's Life for Me" ringtone (she knew she had too much fun personalizing everyone's profiles in her phone).

"Yes?" she said once she had answered it.

"Is this demonstration enough of my abilities with this device?"

She could perfectly imagine the cheeky grin on his face. "Goodnight, Killian." She replied, her smile evident in her voice.

She hung up the phone and let out a contented sigh. Somehow, she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.


End file.
